dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Torinean
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aedan Cousland (Talk) 23:26, 2011 March 26 Re: Question about lore Codex pages are kept separate from article pages (and separated by game), but there can be some crossover. For example, there's Codex entry: The Qunari and Qunari. The top of the Qunari page uses part of the codex entry as a page header quote, but the entire codex entry isn't just copied into it. If a particular excerpt seems relevant it's fine to put it in, but you shouldn't just copy the codex entry into the regular article. 11:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I'm not entirely sure what it is you're trying to do. Do you just want to make a table like the one on the Tomes (Dragon Age II) page, remake the one on there, or add a new table to that page? 11:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see what the problem was. You had a curly bracket where you should have had a dash, I just went ahead and fixed it. 12:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi ^^; Just saw your page. You're creating a Dragon Age RPG? I'd be interested in knowing what it's going to be about and possibly joining (and if you need the help, in helping out). ^^ Crimea River (talk) 18:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC) *Hey! Sorry it has taken so long to respond, my computers have been acting up. And I'm sorry to say, the Rp won't be happening now, :'(, because the others no longer want to, and the computer I had everything on has a bad motherboard. --Asit tal-eb. It is to be. 15:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about not responding. ^^ It doesn't notify me like it does on forums when I get a response. Anyway, that's sad. D: I'm actually making an RP myself, though, so if you're interested, let me know. :3 Crimea River (talk) 23:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean. And yeah, I'm always interested. <(^_^)> --Asit tal-eb. It is to be. 06:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'll link you once it's done x3 Crimea River (talk) 07:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, thanks! :) ---- I'm not finished, but here it is: http://z15.invisionfree.com/darisingtide/ Check out the Development section, would love your input on those. ^_^ Also, I really like your signature. Asit tal-eb. I'm actually hoping we can make Ketojan survive in the RP -- he'd be an interesting character to have along. -- Crimea River (talk) 04:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I just registered, as 'Jonah Havoc', which is my other name for online :). --Asit tal-eb. It is to be. 12:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I look forward to talking with you on the forums ('tis easier on there, yes? XD) -- Crimea River (talk) 18:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) My character is posted, tell me if there is anything that needs to be changed :)(I added a role, I'm not sure if you mind or not..). --Asit tal-eb. It is to be. 18:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC)